Why Does it Hurt So Much? (Changed From Hurt For No Good Reason)
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: That lying Bitch! How could they do this to me? Why dose it hurt so much? Do I still love Natsu? Why would they be so cruel? How could she do something like this to me? I will get my revenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt For No Good Reason**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

I hadn't liked Lisanna when I first saw her, there was something off about her that made me mad, but she really crossed a line when! I walked into the guild that morning like every other morning and I was really happy, then I saw the looks on everyone else's faces. "Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked as I stared at a bunch of unhappy faces. "Wow, you think you can just come in here and pretend like nothing happened Lucy Heartfilia?" Lisanna stepped out of the crowd crying. "Guys what's going on?" I asked clearly confused. "Don't act like you don't know!" Natsu yelled with his bangs covering his eyes. "You guys I have no clue…" I was immediately interrupted. "Shut up! You know what we're talking about," Natsu yelled again, "and sense master's not here, we'll let Lisanna take your guild mark off since she's the one you hurt. Lisanna, care to do the honors?" Natsu asked. Lisanna's expression turned from sad to evil and dark. "It would be my pleasure!" She said in a dark voice. "No!" I protested as I tried to run away, but as soon as I got to the guild doors they slammed shut with Erza keeping them shut. Natsu then came up from behind me and grabbed my arm so hard I couldn't move as he dragged me to where Lisanna was standing. "No! Stop Natsu! Stop!" I yelled as we approached Lisanna. "Do I have to keep it clean?" Lisanna asked. I stopped to listen to Natsu's response. "Do whatever you want!" He said. Lisanna looked at me then turned her hands into the claws of a tiger, my eyes widened. "No! Natsu let go of me! Natsu please! Natsu! Ahhhhh!" I screamed a blood curdling scream as Lisanna's sharp claws cut into my skin where my guild mark was until there was nothing left of my guild mark on my right hand. As Lisanna finished I pulled my hand back to my body and fell to the floor. "Lucy Heartfilia, leave this guild now and never return!" Erza said with a tear streaming down her face. I Looked up with tears in my eyes. "Fine! I hate you! I hate all of you!" I screamed as I got up and began to run out of the guild. That's when I decided that I was going to get revenge, somehow I was going to get my revenge and it wouldn't be pretty!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Wow that was a bit of a weird chapter to type! Are you mad? Who are you mad at? Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, the guild? Review and let me know! I know when I was typing this I got really mad at Lisanna, Natsu Erza, and the guild! LOL and I'm the one typing this!:)<strong>

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

I had run to my house and fell asleep on my bed after wrapping my hand up.

The next morning I woke up and packed all my stuff making sure to get it all, the only thing I left was a note. I decided that the only thing I could do was get rid of myself and see if that would affect them at all. I had Virgo take all my stuff to the spirit world and I went to Lavender Peak.

I looked off the edge of the tall cliff. There was a sort of water there, but it was so far down that even if I jumped into water it would still kill me.

I took a deep breath, then jumped. I didn't think about anything, I didn't want to. I just listened to the wind in my ears whistle and I had peace for a second. Then everything turned black.

_Natsu's POV_

Master was now back from the meeting he had gone to and Lisanna explained everything and showed master the video in the lacrama. After hearing what happend Master burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Lisanna." He mumbled out. "How could Lucy do a thing like that?" He said his voice full of anger. "I don't know, she was always evil!" Lisanna said. "Well, where is she now?" Master asked referring to Lucy. "She's probably at her apartment." I said. "Fine. Natsu, go get her." Master said to me. "Okay gramps." I said running out of the guild.

After running all the way to Lucy's apartment I jumped in the window. I looked around and saw that everything was gone, except for a note on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

_**Dear Fairy Tail members,,**_

_**I don't know what I did to deserve what I got! I have no clue what you were talking about! But it's clear you want me gone, so don't worry I'll be gone for good, where no one will have to worry about me or even be able to bring me back!**_

_**With no love,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **_

I crumpled the letter and started to yell at nothing. "What are you talking about Lucy! You know exactly what happened You know what you did!"

Then out of nowhere came a voice. "Actually, no I had no clue what you thought I did. Not until now that is." Lucy said coming out of the shadows.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled. She looked up from the floor so I could see her eyes.

"I mean what you thought I did, I didn't do! Lisanna lied it was all a magic projection that makes you guys see what she wants you to see!" Lucy yelled.

I stepped back a few steps. "No way, you killed them! You killed Lisanna and Elfman!" I yelled back.

"No I didn't Lisanna made it look like that! She had Mira and Elfman locked up in the basement of their house!" Lucy pulled to figures out of the shadows.

It was true, Lucy had a breathing alive Mira and Elfman on her floor. I blinked in disbelief. "Lucy, I-I'm…" I was cut off. "I don't want to hear it! You should have talked to me about it first! You don't get my forgiveness! Look at what you did!" Lucy put out a wrapped hand that was bleeding out and the showed me bruises and cuts on her arms from me holding her.

Lucy then jumped out of the window of her apartment with Mira and Elfman and ran towards the guild.

Lucy's POV

I ran with Mira and Elfman to the guild making sure not to hurt them. They were easy to carry since I had my new powers. I slammed the guild doors open and made everyone stare at me.

"Hey everyone! Look who I found!" I said smiling. Everyone stared at me with a shocked expression. Just then Mira and Elfman woke up and my smile turned to a frown.

"Oh, you see they aren't dead! Lisanna put up a magic projection! Oh, I will need to be on my way soon so um master will you hurry and do what you were going to do?" I asked looking at master Makarov.

"But Lucy, you didn't do anything why would I?" Master asked. "Because I want to leave! I'm not staying here! Plus you would have done this in a heartbeat if I didn't uncover the truth!" I said.

Mira and Elfman looked confused as I walked up to master and put my hand out. "Do it!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the bar table now unwrapped. Everyone looked away from the gruesome sighet.

"What's wrong everyone? Don't want to see the work you all helped in making?" I asked showing my hand around. Everyone got a guilty look on their face. I gave a sick laugh then turned back to master and put my hand out.

"If you don't do it I will!" I said. He still did nothing. "Whatever!" I said putting my left hand on top of my right hand and chanting a few words. After a glow came and I let out a scream. I looked at my hand after I was done.

It was still cut up from Lisanna but now when the skin healed the guild mark would not. "From now on, consider Lucy Heartfilia dead!" I said.

After that I walked out of the guild wrapping my hand again as everyone tried to get me to stay, but I pushed them all away and continued walking until I got to the train station. "Sabertooth, here I come!" I said as I boarded the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I know bad chapter! Trying to do better but really caught up in other things!<strong>

PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Lucy's POV<em>

After I got off the train I headed straight for the guild I knew could piss Fairy Tail off, Sabertooth.

It didn't take me too long, was a fairly short walk to the guild. I knocked on the door three times then waited for someone to come answer.

After a couple of seconds the door to the Sabertooth guild opened revealing a male wizard with short light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a normal tone "Yes, I need to speak with your master." I said as I walked a little closer to the door.

At first he turned around and looked at something or someone, then he turned back to me and opened the door more allowing me to come in. I walked past him and made my way to the front of the room where the guild master of Sabertooth sat.

"You're a stupid fairy, what do you want?" Sting asked with an angered expression.

**(In this Sabertooth lost the Grand Magic Games because of Minerva so she's out of the guild and Sting killed the guild master so he's now the guild master of Sabertooth and he still hates Fairy Tail) **

"Not anymore!" I snapped as I held my once bandaged hand up for Sting to see as it was now unwrapped and bleeding immensely.

He was surprised at the sight of my hand and it took a few minutes before he spoke again, "What happened?" He asked suspiciously. "I was betray and that's all you need to know." I said my voice firm. "Well, I take it you're an enemy of Fairy Tail then?" He asked. "You are correct, I want to join Sabertooth." Sting's expression went from serious to a joking face. "Well why the hell wouldn't we let you join on those circumstances, Albron get Blondie here a guild mark." Sting yelled to the male who opened the guild door to me.

I let out a giggle at Sting's enthusiasm, even though I want to get back at Fairy Tail it would be nice to find a new family, one that won't betray me at the slightest blink, that means I need to give Sabertooth a try.

Albron walked up to me with a stamp and an inc pad and asked me where I wanted my guild mark and what color. "To the left of my bellybutton and stars design," I replied and got my stamp done. "So you want to join my team?" Albron asked. "Sure." I responded and followed him to a table near by to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry no time for good authors note.<strong>

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>No One's POV<em>

Lucy walked to a table near by with albron leading her.

"This is the rest of my team, the blonde girl is Nakami Yoshina she uses Golden Dust magic, which allows her to put her enemies to sleep, kill them, or drain their power and give it to someone else." Lucy walked up to Nakami and shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to have another girl on the team." Nakami replied. "This is Python, perhaps you have heard of his brother Cobra? He uses magic like Cobra, except his main magic is mind control."

"I once went up against your brother," Lucy said giving Python a fist pump. Python had short blue hair that hung in his eyes a bit and a small grin. "Is that so" He asked. Lucy only shook her head moving on to the next and last person.

"and lastly…" Albron was cut off by Lucy. "Rogue Cheney. I know." She said smirking at Rogue remembering what they did the night before the end of the Grand Magic Games. **(They didn't do that you dirty minded people!)**

Rogue smirked back. "Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Rogue said in a calm and collected voice.

"So this is the new guild member?" Asked a girl with pink hair and a small black hat on her head. "Yep." Sting said walking up next to the girl with the pink hair.

"This is Azuria Zelphia, she is an old friend of Sting and me. She uses singing magic which makes her the strongest wizard in here." Rogue introduced.

"Really? How so?" Lucy questioned. "Well she can do whatever she wants with singing magic, even get rid of the evil wizard Zeref. All she has to do is hum, whistle, or sing a song." Sting answered.

"Well, that's all boring stuff, hey Lucy do you want to go out with me and Nakami tonight? We are going to go to the mall and do some shopping and it would be really cool if you came!" Azuria jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure, I would love to! I also need to look for a place to stay…" Lucy stopped to think. She hadn't thought about where she was going to stay.

"Oh you can stay with me until you get your own apartment! Also, I have a feeling you haven't been told about the new member of our guild have you?" Azi said in a very fast manner.

"That would be awesome, and no no one has told me about another new member." Lucy said looking confused. "Oh, well don't worry. You will get to see him tomorrow! Oh and call me Azi." Azi said and then skipped off to the front of the guild to sit on Sting's "throne" with Sting playfully running after her and grabbing her by the waist to get her away from his chair.

After a while of Lucy talking to her new teammates Azi came back and got her and Nakami so they could go shopping for the rest of the day.

"So, are you and Rogue a thing!?" Azi asked Lucy excitedly. "N-no!" Lucy blushed.

_She sounds a lot like Mira, I miss her! I hate her bitch of a sister though! I hate the rest of the damn guild, I'm glad that at least Mira and Elfman were innocent in harming me._

Lucy was awakened from her train of thought when Azi held a sky blue short dress up to lucy in aww. "That's it I am totally getting this for you!" Azi said as she happily ran towards the check out line.

"What!? WAIT NO AZI! I CAN'T LET YOU GET THAT FOR ME!" Lucy yelled as she chased after Azi.

Azi quickly hid behind a cart that had clothes hanging on it and watched as Lucy ran by, then as Azi was about to get out of the clothes cart Lucy stopped, smirked, then turned around and ran towards the clothes cart. Azi immediately jumped out of the clothes cart laughing and made a mad dash to the cash register. Just as Lucy got ahold of Azi's purple jacket Azi threw the dress on the check out counter.

"Soshuka, quick scan it and put it on my jewel account!" Azi said to the young teenage male cashier. "Got it!" he replied and quickly scanned the dress.

"Done! It now belongs to you." He winked at Azi with a smirk as he handed her the dress.

" Thanks Soshuka!" Azi smiled. "Any time."

Lucy was bent over and had her hands on her knees so she could catch a breath. Azi walked up to her and held the dress out. "Here, this looks way too cute on you I couldn't pass up the opportunity to let it go!"

Lucy looked up for a second in surprise, then took the dress and smiled, "Thank you Azi." She responded. "You're welcome. Come on let's go home, you too Nakami!" Azi yelled across the store and Nakami came quickly.

"Good night Soshuka." Azi finished, and with that they left for home.


End file.
